Pups Meet An Angel
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Elias gets lost in the woods while on a camping trip with his parents. When he is almost attacked by a bear he is saved by a Pit-bull named Angel. Will Elias find his way back & will Angel join the PAW Patrol


**PUPS MEET AN ANGEL**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL, ONLY MY OCS**

The sun rose on a Saturday morning. It had been a week since Elias & his parents had moved to Adventure Bay & things were going quite well for them. Ella & Ethan had gotten acquainted with their co-workers & Elias was doing well at school & had managed to fit in with the other kids. Elias usually spent the afternoon with Ryder & the PAW Patrol but today he & his parents set out on a camping trip into the woods. Elias called Ryder to let him know of this. After arriving at the campsite Elias helped his parents unpack their camping gear. Setting up the tent took almost an hour but it wasn't too difficult. After everything else was set up, Ella & Ethan built a fire pit so that they could use it to cook dinner. Elias didn't have much to do since his phone didn't have very good reception & he couldn't access the internet. All he could do was make videos & take pictures but even that got boring after a while. Eventually night came & Elias & his parents prepared dinner. They ate spaghetti & meatballs while sitting by the fire. After they had all finished eating Ethan proceeded to tell a story.

"Did you guys ever hear about the Wood Howler?" asked Ethan.

"No what's that?" asked Ella.

"The Wood Howler is a creature that lives out in the woods all by itself. It's never made contact with a human before. Not much is known about what it looks like but many people have claimed to have heard its signature howl. Anyone who has ever tried to find the creature ends up vanishing into thin air. Rumour has it that all these people were eaten by the Wood Howler & that every night anyone who lives near any wooded areas can also hear screaming. Many believe that the screams are the ghosts of the people eaten by the Wood Howler. They say that the Wood Howler even has the ability to change forms & that it could look like anything in existence. In fact there's a chance we may have even seen it ourselves" said Ethan.

"I doubt that. It all sounds like a bunch of nonsense" said Ella.

"Are you sure about that? The Wood howler could even be here right now & we don't even know it. It could be our tent, the fire pit, the pots & pans, the trees, the dirt, 1 of you 2 or even…" said Ethan.

"Or even what?" asked Ella.

"Or even ME. RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH" yelled Ethan as he lunged forward. Elias & Ella both freaked out. Ethan just stood up & laughed.

"Got you guys" said Ethan.

"JESUS CHRIST ETHAN THAT'S NOT FUNNY AT ALL. YOU ALMOST GAVE US A HEART ATTACK" screamed Ella.

"Oh come on Ella you know it's all just a myth" said Ethan.

"I DON'T CARE. YOU'RE LUCKY I DIDN'T KNOCK YOU OUT. I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS FOR 1 DAY. I'M GOING TO BED" yelled Ella.

"Do you think it was funny Elias?" asked Ethan.

"No I don't. If I have a nightmare tonight it's your fault. I'm going to bed too" said Elias.

Ethan decided to turn in for the night as well. As all 3 of them got into their sleeping bags they all said good night to each other. As Elias began to doze off he hoped that he wouldn't end up having a nightmare from what his father had pulled on him & Ella.

The next morning Elias & his parents woke up & made some pancakes for breakfast. After they had finished eating & cleaning up Elias had an idea to curb his boredom.

"Is it alright if I go exploring the woods?" asked Elias.

"Take your phone with you. We'll call you if you take too long" said Ella.

"Alright thanks. I'll see you guys later" said Elias as he went off into the woods. Initially the only things Elias could see were just bushes & trees.

" _How boring is this trip. There's nothing to do but walk around. I wish there was something better for me to do"_ thought Elias as he continued his walk through the woods. After about 15 minutes of walking around Elias found a cave in a clearing.

"Ooh a cave. I wonder if there's anything inside" Elias said to himself as he entered the cave. Elias had to use the torch setting on his phone to see where he was going. As he went deeper into the cave he could hear the sound of snoring. Wondering what could possibly be making that sound, Elias ventured further. When he saw what it was he froze. The snoring belonged to a bear. Thankfully it was fast asleep & hadn't noticed Elias standing there.

" _I better get out of here. I don't want to end up becoming a meal for him"_ thought Elias as he backed away from the bear. As he was backing away he stood on a stick. The sound of it snapping in half woke the bear up. As the bear got up  & noticed Elias in the cave it let out a loud growl.

"UH OH" said Elias.

The bear advanced towards Elias. Elias turned & ran for his life. As he exited the cave he tripped over & the bear caught up to him. Elias watched in horror as the bear towered over him preparing to strike. The bear let out another roar as it raised its paws.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH" screamed Elias.

Just as the bear was about to strike it let out another roar. Elias had closed his eyes waiting for the bear to strike but it didn't. Elias opened his eyes to see what was going on. He saw the bear fighting a black Pit-bull pup with brown eyes. The pup had bitten the bear on the tail & was tearing fur off its leg. After a while the bear ran off into the woods having been defeated by the pup. Elias stood up & walked over to the pup.

"Thank you. I owe you my life. If it wasn't for you I'd be his lunch" said Elias.

"I'm just glad you're alright. I'd be horrified if I saw a human being killed by a bear" said the pup.

"I'm Elias. What's your name?" asked Elias.

"I'm Angel. Nice to meet you" said the pup.

"So where are your owners?" asked Elias as he looked around.

"I don't have any. I live here in the forest all by myself. It's been that way for my whole life" said Angel.

"You live by yourself? That must be really hard" said Elias.

"It is but I can manage. I taught myself how to find food at a young age. Sometimes I don't eat anything for days at a time" said Angel.

"Oh you poor thing. Maybe you could become my pet. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind. You'd get fed all you want & you'd have a nice home to live in. I also know a few other pups in town you could be friends with. It's much better than living on your own" said Elias.

"That sounds good. Where are your parents?" asked Angel.

"They're back at the campsite. The only problem is that I forgot which way it is" said Elias.

"I can use my nose to find the way back" said Angel.

"Good idea" said Elias.

Angel sniffed the ground to get a scent. In a matter of seconds she had a scent to follow.

"It's this way. Follow me" said Angel.

Elias followed Angel through the woods. As they walked Elias told Angel about the PAW Patrol & what they do. Angel was excited to learn about them & wondered if she could be a part of the team. Elias told Angel that she needed a specific skill to help out. Angel referred to her ability to live off the land as a skill & that she could be a military pup. Elias liked that idea. He thought that Angel would be an excellent military pup.

Back at the campsite Ella & Ethan became concerned. They weren't able to call Elias because of the poor reception & they didn't know where he was. They decided to call Ryder to help find Elias.

Ryder was playing video games on his Pup Pad when he got the call from Ella.

"Hello Miss Vincent what can I help you with?" asked Ryder.

"Elias went for a walk in the woods & we can't get through to him. He's been gone for a while now & we don't know where he is. Can you help us find him?" asked Ella.

"Sure thing. No job is too big & no pup is too small" said Ryder as he summoned the pups.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us" said the pups in unison.

As always Marshall tripped up while running to the elevator & ended up knocking the other pups over.

"Sorry guys. At least we can go from down to up" said Marshall.

The pups laughed as they got into their gear & stood at attention.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase.

"Thanks for coming pups. Elias is lost in the woods & his parents have lost contact with him. We need to find him & make sure he's alright" said Ryder as he clicked Chase's icon.

"Chase I need you to use your spy drone to locate Elias on the ground" said Ryder.

"Chase is on the case" said Chase.

Ryder clicked Marshall's icon.

"Marshall I need you on standby with your medical gear in case Elias is hurt" said Ryder.

"I'm fired up" said Marshall.

Ryder clicked Skye's icon.

"Skye I need you to search for Elias in the air" said Ryder.

"This pup's got to fly" said Skye.

"Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Ryder as he & the pups deployed. It didn't take them long to get to the campsite.

"Thank goodness you're here. We can't get in touch with Elias" said Ella.

"Don't worry we're on it. Chase deploy your drone" said Ryder.

"Ruff drone" said Chase.

A thin missile shaped drone popped out of Chase's vehicle. Within seconds it had flown into the woods to find Elias. Skye had taken off to do an air search for Elias. Marshall waited with Ryder at the campsite.

"I hope Elias is alright" said Ella.

"Don't worry we'll find him" said Ryder.

Back in the woods Angel & Elias were still trying to find their way back to the campsite. They eventually came to a clearing near a cliff. They looked around but couldn't see anything that could help them find their way back to the campsite.

"Well it looks like we're on our own. Do you think we're close by now" asked Elias.

"It's hard to say. I don't think we're too far away. We should be there soon" said Angel.

Just then they heard a roar behind them. They turned to see the same bear from before. It looked like it was ready to kill both of them.

"Uh oh. This isn't good" said Elias.

"Don't worry. He isn't getting anywhere near you if I have anything to say about it" said Angel.

The bear rushed forward to attack. Angel was ready to strike as she lunged at the bear. Although Angel was at an advantage the bear wasn't giving up without a fight. The bear managed to swipe at Angel & opened up a gash on her side.

"ANGEL" yelled Elias.

"Don't worry I can handle this" said Angel.

Despite her best attempts Angel began to get weaker from her injury. Fearing for both their lives Elias tried to find something to use against the bear. He found a branch lying on the ground which he picked up & brandished like a baseball bat. Elias charged towards the bear & swung the branch into its head. The bear became disoriented from the hit & stumbled back. Elias continued swing at the bear with the branch as the bear began to back away. Eventually the bear was left standing on the edge of the cliff. Elias threw the branch behind him as he prepared to finish off the bear.

"Bye bye bear" said Elias as he raised his foot. Elias kicked the bear in the stomach which sent it falling down the cliff to certain doom. Elias turned around to see Angel collapse on the ground from exhaustion.

"ANGEL NO" yelled Elias as he ran over to her & held her in his arms.

"Are you alright Elias?" asked Angel.

"Yes I'm fine but you're not. We need to get help" said Elias as he began to choke up.

"If I don't make it I just want to let you know that I'm glad that I met you & I'm glad we became friends. You're the only true friend I've ever had & I'm grateful for it" said Angel as she started to feel the life draining out of her.

"Don't say that. You're going to be alright. Everything's going to be OK" said Elias as tears began to run down his face.

"I'm sorry" said Angel as she fell unconscious.

"NO ANGEL PLEASE. PLEASE DON'T DIE. YOU'RE MY FRIEND & I LOVE YOU. DON'T DIE. I LOVE YOU. PLEASE ANGEL. AAAAAAANGELLLLLLLLLL" screamed Elias.

At that moment Chase's spy drone showed up. At the same time Skye came flying by in her helicopter.

"SKYE DOWN HERE. HELP US PLEASE" screamed Elias through his tears.

"Ryder I found him. He's with a pup that seems to be hurt. I'm just about to retrieve them" said Skye.

"OK Skye. We're waiting for you at the campsite" said Ryder.

Skye lowered her harness to Elias. He strapped himself in while holding Angel in his arms.

"You're going to be OK now Angel. Help is on the way" said Elias.

Skye flew back to the campsite where everyone else was waiting. As soon as Elias touched the ground he unstrapped himself from the harness. Ryder ran over to him.

"Elias are you alright?" asked Ryder

"I'm fine but she's not. You have to help her" said Elias.

"Marshall I need you over here now" said Ryder.

Marshall ran over with his medical gear & attended to Angel. After a few seconds he wrapped her up in some bandages.

"I've done all I can. Her injuries are too severe for me to treat. We need to get to Katie. She's the only person in town who can treat her" said Marshall.

"OK let's get going" said Ryder.

Everyone drove as fast as they could to the pet parlour. Elias stayed in the back of Marshall's ambulance to keep an eye on Angel. As soon as they arrived they ran straight inside.

"Hey guys what's up? asked Katie.

"You have to help her. She was attacked by a bear & she's barely hanging onto life. Please don't let her die" said Elias as he handed Angel over to Katie.

"I'll see what I can do" said Katie as she took Angel to a separate room to treat her. The others waited in the waiting area. Elias was praying for Angel to be OK. He didn't know how he would cope if Angel died. After 10 minutes Katie emerged with Angel by her side.

"Guess who's all better" said Katie.

"ANGEL YOU'RE ALRIGHT" screamed Elias.

"ELIAS" yelled Angel as she ran over to him. Elias scooped Angel in his arms & hugged her tight.

"Thank you guys for saving her" said Elias.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help" said Ryder.

Elias asked his parents if he could keep Angel as a pet. They agreed on the condition that Elias took full responsibility of her needs. Elias also told Ryder about Angel's abilities & that she was interested in being a member of the PAW Patrol as a military dog. Ryder suggested that he think about it before making a decision.

Later that afternoon Elias was hanging out with Ryder & the pups at the Lookout.

"Thanks again for saving us" said Elias.

"No problem. By the way I've given it some thought & I've decided that Angel should be the newest member of the PAW Patrol" said Ryder.

"Really?" asked Angel.

"Yes. Since you have a lot of experience in survival skills you would make an excellent military pup" said Ryder.

Ryder gave Angel a brown coloured pup tag with a symbol of a military rank on it. Angel was really pleased to be a part of the PAW Patrol. Elias was really proud of Angel's abilities & willingness to defend human life. Elias also agreed to be Angel's owner.

"Until I can make a pup house for you Angel you'll have to sleep on the floor of Elias' room. I hope you don't mind" said Ryder.

"Of course not. I'm happy with that & I'm sure that Elias is too" said Angel.

"That's good. Well I hope you enjoy your new life Angel" said Ryder.

"I definitely will. This is going to be really exciting to help you guys out when you need it" said Angel.

At 5:00 PM Elias went home with Angel by his side. Elias showed Angel around the house so that she could get used to her surroundings. After eating dinner, watching TV & having a shower Elias got ready for bed.

"Good night Elias" said Angel.

"Good night Angel" said Elias.

As Elias went to sleep he thought about how exciting it would be now that he had a pet & how things would turn out in the future.

 **THE END**


End file.
